


Lass jetzt los

by derschwarzeprinz (Brambleshadow_of_WindClan)



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Crack, Embedded Video, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/derschwarzeprinz
Summary: "Ich spüre diese Kraft, sie ist ein Teil von mir! Sie fließt in meiner Seele und in all die Schönheit hier! Nur ein Gedanke und die Welt wird ganz aus Eis!"Oder, eine Alternativ zu "Ich gehör' nur mir".





	Lass jetzt los

**Author's Note:**

> ...Has this been done yet?


End file.
